A Picnic in the Park
by Tamie K
Summary: Set between V: The Final Battle and Liberation Day, Donovan and Julie enjoy a picnic in the park instead of a reconnaissance mission. This is a one shot story and a prequel to my fic V: The Toxin Scandal.


A/N: I hereby dedicate this fic to Tammie E. and all the die hard romantics out there!

* * *

Flowers bloomed along the walking trails at the Silver Lake Reservoir. Locking arms with her lover, Mike Donovan, Juliet Parrish strolled along the paths, enamored with the fact that Earth's vegetation still showed no signs of Red Dust after effects. Nearly a year had passed since the resistance dispersed the deadly toxin, driving the Visitor's from Earth. Julie seemed to be finding the normalcy she'd sought after. Everything was almost perfect and she was in love.

With the second paycheck from her new position as a biochemist at Science Frontiers, she'd put the security deposit and last month's rent down on her 1st Street Apartment. She'd briefly stayed with Donovan in the Spanish style, Echo Park, home he shared with his fourteen-year-old son, Sean. But Julie knew Donovan and Sean needed time to bond and sort things out, after the trauma of Sean's conversion by Diana. The youth's mind was unstable. And Sean seemed to resent Julie's trying to mother him. She knew she could never replace the boy's mother, Marjorie, whom the Visitors also abducted the day they took Sean. But Julie loved Donovan and hoped for the best.

Today was one of those rare Saturday's when Julie and Donovan both had the weekend off. Sean was sent to stay at the Maxwell's ranch near Mt. Wilson. Julie hoped there wouldn't be any phone calls stating Sean needed to be picked up, or that he'd caused trouble between the Maxwell sisters. For once, in a long time, Julie had Donovan's undivided attention.

Donovan stopped along the path, bent down and picked a daisy, then tucked it behind Julie's right ear lobe.

"I've missed you," he said. "I'm sorry we haven't seen each other in a while."

She leaned into his arms, holding onto him right there in the middle of the park. She wanted to show the whole world who she loved, and wondered if he'd soon pop that very important question.

"I missed you too." She smiled.

The warmth of his lips touching hers as he bent down to kiss her, made her question why they'd wasted time coming to this place, when they could be at his place making love instead. But the freshly fried chicken sitting in the backseat of her RX-7 might soon spoil if it wasn't eaten. They'd planned a picnic in the park, a time for holding hands and enjoying nature.

Donovan seemed more intent on enjoying her, as he kissed her again, harder. His hands moved to her waist and he held her against himself, kissing her there in the sunlight.

Giggling, Julie drew away. "Don't start that now." She gave his hand a tug, pulling him in the direction of her car. "C'mon, we have to eat."

His feet planted firmly on the sidewalk, Donovan hesitated. He pulled Julie toward him and hugged her again, making him feel him against her.

"C'mon, honey. You're going to get us kicked out of the park," she complained.

Again he kissed her, until she was breathless. Julie looked up to see the offended stares of an old couple as they walked by, then shook their heads.

"Let's go to my place where I can show you my affection," Donovan said.

"I made you chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy." She took his hand again, and this time he followed though a few paces behind. She turned and eyed him, certain he was up to no good. "What are you doing?"

"I like watching your behind when you walk," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You would." She continued in the direction of her vehicle.

"You think I'm a pervert?" He walked beside her.

"I don't know about you, Mr. Donovan," she admitted.

"I like your behind."

Digging in her pocket for her car keys, she said, "Uh huh." She stuck the key in the door lock and turned it.

"Why don't you put those keys in the ignition, and meet me at my place where I'll look at your behind up close?"

Reaching into the passenger seat for her picnic basket, Julie said, "Uh, uh."

Donovan took the basket from her and she retrieved a red and white checkered blanket from the floorboard. Donovan took the blanket and tucked it under his left arm, and carried the basket with his hand. He held Julie's hand with right, and led her to a shaded, grassy area. He placed the basket on the ground, then spread the blanket out for them to sit on.

Kneeling on the checkered fabric, Julie unpacked the contents of her basket: Two Styrofoam plates, plastic cutlery, a can of diet 7 Up for herself, and a can of Coors for Donovan. She'd kept them cool with an ice pack. As she reached in for the Tupperware bowel containing fried chicken, Donovan found her mouth with his again. She let go of the bowl and held onto him has he lowered her to the blanket, kissing her deeply. She closed her eyes until she sensed they were being watched. Opening her eyes, she noticed the police officer standing next to the blanket and frowning down at her and Donovan.

Foolish Donovan, who was content to make out with Julie audience or no audience, kept his eyes shut and he tried to steal another kiss. But Julie turned her head out of his aim.

"Good af-afternoon… officer," she said.

She watched Donovan's expression turn from expectation to guilt. His cheeks reddened as he sat up on the blanket beside Julie.

"You know there's no hanky panky allowed in the park." said the police officer. "If you want to fool around, get a motel room! We have families here."

Donovan grinned. "Yes, Sir."

Watching the officer walk away, Julie socked Donovan in his forearm. "Thanks for getting us in trouble."

"My pleasure." He chuckled.

Julie pulled the Tupperware bowl from the basket and sat it on the blanket. "My cooking will be your pleasure."

Donovan picked up a plate and took the two pieces of meat she offered him. "I don't see why you went to all this trouble though. We could've had Kentucky Fried Chicken."

"Too many preservatives," Julie said. "We need to start eating healthier. I bought the potatoes at the farmers market last week with Maggie. They're organic."

She watched him fork in a mouthful.

"They taste like ordinary potatoes to me."

"Ordinary?" She scowled at him. "I peeled and cooked them especially for you, and you say they're _ordinary_?"

"Are you hurt?"

"A little," she lied.

It was a game they delighted in playing, pretending to be mad each other for the enjoyment of "making up."

"I'll make it up to you," he said.

"I hope so." She fixed her own plate, taking only a half of chicken breast, and a small salad she'd packed.

After their picnic, Donovan and Julie went to his place and (insert your imagination here).


End file.
